Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of food preparation utensils, and more particularly to a hand-held opener adapted to remove the shells from pistachio nuts.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,317,281; 4,462,156; 5,097,597 and 5,339,524, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse nut shellers and openers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical pistachio nut sheller.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved pistachio nut sheller and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a pistachio sheller including a base having an upwardly extending shaft with a flat narrow blade adapted to be received in the crack of a pistachio shell. A cylinder is rotatably attached to the base and includes an oval-shaped top opening adjacent the flat narrow tip. A pistachio shell is received in the oval opening with the crack directed down to engage the blade. Rotation of the base with respect to the cylinder splits the pistachio shell open.